


Falling

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, March of the Oni, s10 spoilers, sad bwoose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Episode 97 made me feel thingsso take this





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> episode 97 hurt me so i had to do this  
> spoilers for march of the oni kinda gfugdgiul

****The rope...

The ladder...

"Cole!" Jay shrieked, watching his friend fall into the clouds. 

Nya had just picked up the speed of the Bounty, but Cole-

Jay had to do something.

In the bit of lag before they flew off, the ninja of lightning used the ladder to push off. He jumped into the cloud below,

Did he care about the circumstances? 

No.

But he  _did_ care about Cole, and he was more important than whatever could happen to him. The ninja of earth needed to be helped, and Jay would help.

That was important.

More important than him.

Blood pounded in his ears as he pushed himself to fall through the dark clouds, the ninja of earth the only thing on his mind as he dropped. Jay scanned the darkness for any sight, any look...

_There he was!_

If he could get to him, all would be okay, all would be okay, all would be-

"Jay?!" 

"Cole!"

"What are you even doing?"

Jay went silent as he reached the earth ninja. " _Saving you."_

"What?"

The lightning ninja said no more, activating the cursed airjitzu. Jay only faltered once when a shadow tendril grabbed his leg, but he said nothing. Cole was more important.

They blasted out of the clouds, the darkness breaking. The two of them toppled onto the roof of the news building, Cole falling more neatly than Jay, who nearly fell over the side.

"Jay!" Cole stood. "Are you alright!? You saved me!" Silence. "Jay?"

The limp body of the blue ninja lay over the side of the building, a wound fresh on his head, a shadow starting to pull him down. The earth ninja Hit it with his hammer, pulling Jay back up.

"Jay? Buddy? Please?" Cole brushed some hair out of the blue ninja's face, seeing a bloody gash from where he had impacted with the building. The slight magic from the airjitzu festered within it. It must have hurt him pretty bad...

"Jay, please answer me... Buddy, please... You can't just..."

"C-cole?" His blue eyes opened, missing their usual electric shock. "Did I save you? Are you okay?"

"Buddy please, it's gona be okay..."

"Did I save you?" His question was more curt this time. "Did I save you?"

"Yes buddy you did- It'll be okay..." Cole mumbed, tears starting to fall down his face. Why couldn't Jay have just let him  _fall?_  Then he wouldn't be holding his friend in in his arms like this.

"Cole... I did it?"

"Yes, yes you did..."

"Good." The lightning ninja chuckled breathlessly, smiling. "You're okay."

"I am, but you aren't, Jay. Please, just-"

"That's quite alright." Jay hummed, reaching up to touch Cole's face. "As long as you are alive, I'm okay with that."

"I'm not okay with it-" Black hiccuped, his eyes watering. He placed a hand to his ear. "Guys, I'm okay. Jay isn't please, help us. Please."

"Cole..."

"What, Jay?"

"I have a secret for you..." Blue whispered, "Come here..."

Cole leaned in closer, ready to listen to whatever Jay was thinking to be as his last words. But Cole wouldn't let him die... The others would be here soon, if he could keep Jay breathing and alive-

He felt another pair of lips on his own, chilled, but still there nonetheless. They were gone as soon as they had appeared, and Jay rested his back down on the roof of the building.

"Cole, I love you..." His electric blue eyes had fluttered shut.

"Jay, no, not now. You have to stay awake." Cole sobbed, holding the boy close to his chest. "Jay, I love you too, just please, please stay awake I can't lose you..."

The boy let out his final breath, his head lolling back, the blood a mess in his hair. Jay wasn't supposed to go out like this. He was supposed to go down fighting a big baddie, having fought valiantly. He wan't supposed to die by saving Cole.

"Jay, I love you too..." Cole held the boy closer, sobs wracking his body.  _No, no, no, no, no, no..._

He never noticed that the bounty had flown in and was now above them. The rest of the team were asking him questions, trying to help him, but-

But Jay's last words still echoed in his mind.

_I love you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i had to do something with the sad


End file.
